


朦胧夜

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 关于三笠前往马莱时头发剪短的脑洞
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 6





	朦胧夜

三笠从浴室里出来时，天已经完全黑了。  
太阳最后一点余韵于海天相接处湮没在海潮之中，柔和的海浪起起伏伏，航船的一豆灯光也飘飘荡荡，将熄将灭，像一只在广袤天地里迷失方向的萤火虫。  
循着海域间那唯一一点光亮望进去，屋内沐浴的水汽还未散去，带着点潮湿黏腻的暧昧，不着痕迹地附着在裸露的皮肤上，像某种危险的暗喻。夜里很静，非常静，只有海浪与航船纠缠不休的细微响声，头顶的吊灯也随之摇摇晃晃，像是跌进杯底红酒的一点微醺。  
三笠用毛巾随意擦了擦头发，发上的水滴濡湿了单薄的白色衬衣，水痕从领口曲曲折折越过胸部没进隆起的阴影之下，隐隐约约透出点肌肤颜色，犹如这个朦胧的夏夜。  
利威尔瞥见她出来，终于从椅子上散漫站起，微扬下颏示意她坐在镜子前。三笠顺着他的视线看过去，昏黄黯淡的灯光洒下，一个梳妆台，桌上放了把剪刀，架了面还未加工完全的粗糙镜胚。  
他随手用自己的斗篷从她脖颈处围起来，防止碎发沾落在衣服上，结茧的手指擦过她凝脂般嫩滑的皮肤，带起一连串火花，三笠透过镜子看了他一眼，他兀自垂眸，没有说话。  
拿起剪刀，利威尔随手揪了几缕她濡湿如泼墨般的发，从镜子里看她。她面上白里带粉，细腻的皮肤经由热水熏染，犹如一枝芙蓉花在暗夜悄然绽放。他皱眉问，怎么忽然自己剪了头发？还剪得这么难看，等我们到了马莱，理发之处多得是。他打量她参差不齐的短发，手指在香软浓密的发丝之间穿梭，莫名她突如其来的任性。  
三笠默不作声听他抱怨，透过镜面端详自己耗费四年养长的发，伸出手象征性抚了抚七零八落的发梢，安静说道，因为发梢分叉了。  
哈？他不可置信，手上微微用力按住额头强迫她仰头，就因为这？三笠被迫从下面仰视他，只能看到他削尖精致的下颏，微微抿着的薄唇，狭长阴郁的眼，眼尾缱绻一点红，像凌厉的刀刃上别一朵血色玫瑰。  
极静极静的夜里，眩晕摇晃的船上，昏暗的灯影下，光与影进行神秘莫测的游戏，四周的家具呈现出明亮的胴体。

她直视他的眼睛：“利威尔，我今年十九岁了。”

她的神色极认真，那双眸子瞳色极深，像清澈潭水下温润的鹅卵石，隔着层水波荡漾凝视着他。摇摆不定的甲板上，他的心也松动，利威尔第一次别开眼睛。  
没有别的原因，只是想剪而已，她说，也别开眼睛，只从镜中追随他的身影，他干脆利落地用剪刀修剪参差不齐的黑发，像修剪一株树苗，咔嚓咔嚓的声音，碎发如柳絮纷纷扬扬洒下，她蓄养四年的长发，她自十五岁起青涩的年华。  
十九岁，不是十七岁花的绽放，亦不是十八岁结成青涩的果，而是真正的成熟，独属于三笠的，自身的意志。  
那也不必如此急迫，我只给自己剪过头发，剪不出什么花样来，他还是蹙着眉。三笠压根不在意自己的头发，仅用眼神描摹他的眼角眉梢，没事，我不在乎，她说，只是想剪而已。  
只是愿意，没有道理，她歪头，神色里罕见带着少女的天真。就像星子自猎户座燃烧着坠落，像艳丽的蝴蝶被腐尸引诱，像蜉蝣不知昼夜，夏蝉不知春秋，没有道理，只是愿意。  
利威尔顿住，极快瞥了她一眼，哦？是吗，他淡淡回应，将她少女的姿态尽收眼底，不置可否。两人都静下来，谁也没再说话，窗外海潮涌动，温柔亲吻着甲板。利威尔凑近她，颔首用刀片修剪她的鬓角，两人离得极近，少女的馨香从温暖湿润的颈窝处幽幽传来，像海上人鱼的歌声般虚无缥缈。他的吐息打在她的脖颈处，吹动细小的茸毛，酥酥麻麻。  
三笠不动声色攥紧拳头，置于双膝之上，藏于斗篷之下。  
夜深人静的夜晚，总是磨人。

好了，他说，干脆利落帮她拿开斗篷，掸走细碎的发。三笠一瞬间松开拳头，借着昏暗的灯光转着脑袋观察自己的新发型。不满意也没用，看着她左右观摩的模样，他悻悻嗤声。不，我很喜欢，三笠回答，抬眼，他们的目光刹那间在镜中相遇。

海浪汹涌上来，甲板激烈晃动，额顶的灯挣扎着明灭，陷入黑暗的时候，利威尔骂了句脏话。三笠站起来，走到他前面，微微弯下腰。屋外的明月反射着泠泠波光，流动着破碎在甲板上。二人对视，眼底有缠绵的水流。  
他们接吻，像亲吻涓涓的细流。利威尔扯着她的发强迫三笠颔首，疼痛使她微微抗拒，舌尖的交缠却越显温柔。两人靠在颠簸的船壁角落，如同两支藤蔓般纠缠。  
只是愿意，无需道理，就如你我间无言的纠葛。

闭上眼睛，利威尔命令道，捏住她伶仃的下颏。

The end


End file.
